


Wishes and Truths

by ProfessorGoggles



Category: Snow Daze: The Music of Winter (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Multi, hypno-marxist utopia, lieutenant Kira, no explicit content but constant references to explicit acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorGoggles/pseuds/ProfessorGoggles
Summary: An alternate, somewhat more Kira-centric ending (or, what if Jason wasn't quiiiiite as much of a pathetic loser and was willing to take it as well as dishing it?)
Relationships: Jason/Kira/Sarah (Snow Daze)
Kudos: 4





	Wishes and Truths

“Oh, it’s you. So you’re -really- gonna turn me into your sex slave now?”

“Actually, I’ve decided to use the last charge on Sarah.” Your voice rises, a mocking imitation of Sarah’s cheery, high pitched notes. “ _She’s gonna be a puppy, Kira. A puppy!_ ”

“Wh-“ Kira sputters, her face growing red. “WHAT? Then what the hell are you doing here?” Her eyes widen. “Oh that’s REAL CLASSY, Jason. Didn’t you hear me? I’M NOT LETTING YOU FUCK MY BRAINS INTO SLAVE-PASTE UNLESS YOU’RE -AT LEAST- WILLING TO COMMIT TO IT. How is that so hard to understand?!?!? And seriously, Sarah? SARAH?????” She grabbed a pillow off her bed and whipped it at him, hard. It bounced off with none of the lethality she intended. “Are you for real?!?!”

You grin ruefully. “You always said I needed to learn how to say no to her. Guess now I never will…”

Kira harrumphs.

“Oh come on, I’d have to be even –more- of a monster than I am to deny her that! She needs this, Kira,” you say imploringly. “She really really does. And so do you. In fact, I’m here because I think that I can offer you a fucking that you’ll accept stone cold sober.”

“For the last and **final** time, I’m not just some nympho slut and I’m not just going to let you turn me into a sex slave! What could you –POSSIBLY- say that’s going to change my mind?”

“Well first of all,” you point your finger at her accusingly. “You’re letting yourself get genuinely curious about what I’m going to say and just going to comment; that is a huge mistake with someone like me, it leaves you wide open, just a little free home security tip, we can go over more of that kind of stuff later, doesn’t matter since I’m not using the machine here though, so secondly, as a point of pedantry, you –are- a nympho slut. Sure, you’re a lot of other things too, but you are d e f i n i t e l y absolutely one hundred percent nympho slut, I mean did you see how you looked flouncing about wearing nothing but three square inches of fabric and a gallon of my cum, any of the multiple times you’ve done that in the last 48 hours? Classic nympho slut antics, it’s like you were born to be one!” You look pensive. “You know, actually maybe you didn’t get to see it… We should totally take that huge mirror from Sarah’s room-“ You stop to breathe (and only then noticed Kira staring even more daggers at you than before). “Okay, that turned into a bit of a tangent. But anyway, I was eventually going to get around to saying that you’re right! You’d be worthless as a sex slave. Or well, not worthless, I’m sure you’d be as fantastic at it as everything else you do. But it would definitely be a waste. Which is why that’s not what I want.”

Kira raised an eyebrow. “So what do you want?”

“I want us to be partners.”

“Like… sex partners? Or partners in crime?”

“Both. Non-negotiably both.”

“No.”

You don’t flinch. You’d been expecting that response. “Why not?” you ask calmly.

“Because I can do better.”

“Can but won’t,” you jab.

“Can and will.”

You cross your arms. “Oh really? And you managed to put the moves on how many people in the last five years? When you were at university, living the life, free and fuckable and literally surrounded by other free, fuckable people? I mean, I’m –throwing- myself at you here, and this is after six days of hypnotic conditioning. If you’re saying no now, when’s this magical time in the future when you finally start taking what you want gonna be?”

“When it’s not my goddamned brother! I’m not some incest freak like you are! And -you’re- the only one who dreams of enslaving everyone they know? Not me.”

“You know, everyone keeps saying that I’m ‘the perv’ in this house, and I don’t think that’s strictly fair. I mean, sure, I was definitely the first to act on it, but I’m not the only one. I mean look at Jane! You don’t really believe all of her hangups about me are really just because I ogled her once in a while, do you? Or Sarah? So eager to turn us all into her very own puppy slaves, but that must just all be my doing, right? Because that’s totally something I’m into, right? Or what about Mom? You ever wonder why she never gave you The Talk? Well now we know! It’s the same reason she won’t even let us –mention- anything sexual in her house! Because she was into it all along and she knew, somewhere deep down, that if she so much as let herself –think- about us and sex in the same sentence, all the awful little walls she’d built for herself would come tumbling down.” You stare her dead in the eye. Your voice drops. “Or you. You knew what I was into. You liked oh so much to tease me about it. But did you ever think about why that was so fun for you? A normal sister would have just avoided the subject, but you just had to keep poking, and poking, and poking. Because if you stopped making fun, you’d have to admit that you can relate. Face it, Kira, very few people can domme like you can, especially not on their first fucking day. You’re my sister. We grew up in the same house, we share the same step-genes. And that means you’re capable of –everything- I am.”

“Wh-“

“And I think I’ve already proved that I’m not trying to enslave everyone on the planet,” you interrupt. “If I was, I’d have started with you. That’s the logical, efficient choice, right? If I’m chasing 100% completion I’d start with you because you’re the most competent, and then let you turn the rest. That’s –why- I don’t want the world, that’s why I want YOU. Because you’re my sister. Because you’re the best.” You notice you’re pacing now. “There’s a safe word on all of you. It would make you forget all this. All the conditioning, all the drama. In fact, you wouldn’t even be able to think of me and sex at the same time any more. And after I’m done here I’m going to activate Mom’s and Jane’s, so they can go back to normal and won’t even notice what’s changed about Sarah. Just, close your eyes, Kira.”

Kira is somewhat dismayed that she does, in fact, close her eyes, your passionate, longwinded diatribe having put her into a shallow trance significantly different in character than the ones you’d induced deliberately in the past.

“Close your eyes and imagine it for a moment. Us, in the living room, me ramming your pussy like there’s no tomorrow, Sarah sitting on the carpet watching us, while Jane and Mom just complain that we’re taking up too much space on the couch. Is there anything you can think of that’s hotter than that? Absolutely anything. Anything at all?” 

She writhes slightly in her seat, her eyes moving under her eyelids as she drinks it in like a drowning woman. 

You continue, your voice getting a bit emotional, though thankfully she might have been too distracted with the vision you’d conjured to notice. “Kira, I’m your brother. If you do keep looking and you end up finding someone else you love that much, then I’m going to be nothing but happy for you! I really, truly mean that. But this isn’t just my dream. It’s yours, you just won’t let yourself admit it! So again, if not now, then when???”

She opened her eyes, but didn’t meet yours. “Fine, you’re right,” she sighed. “I’m considering it. But only if I always get to keep control. No hypnotism. No power plays. No making me into your subby little bitch.”

“I can’t agree to that.”

“You –can’t-?” she asked, suddenly furious again. “Yes you can, literally just say ‘I agree’, you little turd!”

“It’s not what’s right for you! I mean Sarah needs this, but so do you! It’s been half an hour and already you’re trying to be in control all the time again. That’s what got you into this mess, dummy! If I let you just retreat back into your shell, what’s going to change? I mean, you’ll be getting sexed more at least, but you’re going to go back to trying to never depend on anybody all the time, and guess what? You do need other people. Not to mention trying to be control of everyone all the time is so much more exhausting than just being in control of yourself. Even you couldn’t manage it. None of us can. So it doesn’t need to be often but I need you to let somebody else take control for once.” You roll your eyes. “And apparently the only way that’s going to happen is through hypnotism. So I can’t agree. Besides, you make an even better sub than you do a mistress, and that’s saying something. It’d be a crime to let you just turn that part of yourself back off.” You dare to wink at her.

“Woah woah woah! This is a neat little hypno-marxist utopia you’re dreaming up here and everything but like there is NO WAY I am EVER letting SARAH inside my head. EVER. Just, a million times no! You’re bad enough, you creep, but her? Words cannot describe how much that’s not happening. You’d need some theoretical math bullshit just to depict it.”

You gape back at her. “Oh hell no!” you yell (louder than intended), after recovering your senses. “I just meant letting me hypnotize you. Don’t worry, I’m not an idiot. I’m going to bundle her up so tight she can’t even THINK about touching the machine, that’s why I needed to save a whole charge for her. She’ll be strictly sub in this arrangement.” You pat the device. “I mean, you heard her in the living room, right? That bitch needs help.”

Kira rolls her eyes. “Let me guess, the kind of ‘help’ that only your dick can give, right?”

“I mean, somebody has to fuck her regularly after she becomes a puppy or she’ll lose her goddamned mind. I’d actually prefer it were both of us, but if you want it can be just me, or just you. I can set it up however makes you comfortable, just as long as she’s got someone.”

“Wow, so reasonable,” Kira replies exasperatedly.

“When am I not?”

“Well, that’s the thing, isn’t it?” She glares at you, her fingers tracing the frame of her glasses the way they do when she thinks she’s about to solve something. “My brother, who I have known for his whole entire life, is first and foremost a selfcentred, manipulative prick. And I’ve heard a whole lot of manipulative bullshit in the last five minutes but I haven’t figured out where the selfishness is yet. So there needs to be a catch somewhere. Where’s the horny creep behind the curtain, Jason? You can’t hide him from me, his erection is like a banana sticking out of the wall. If this offer is really so very wonderful then you’re not making it out of the kindness of your heart, so why –are- you doing it?!? What’s the real reason? What’s in it for you, Jason!???” She looks like she’s about to get up and shove you into the wall.

You breathe out heavily, slouching down in your clothes. When she gets like this, only the truth or a really, really good lie is going to satisfy her. And you’ve been lying nonstop for the last 7 days. You’re spent.

“I’ve already told you, haven’t I? Nobody can be on top all the time. That means me too. How lonely would it be if I had this power but couldn’t even talk to anyone about it? Maybe I want my big sister around to handle things sometimes, like when we were younger. I used to think you were the best at everything, and how wrong even was I? Okay, you’re pretty bad at being an emotionally functional adult with healthy relationships apparently, but like other than that? You’ll make a great hypnotist, maybe even almost as great as me! And maybe I want to be subbed sometimes too, just not worry about things like Noelle or Jane or Sarah or you do! I wasn’t being a hypocrite when I said that being a slave was awesome, I think everyone wants to just not be responsible some of the time. And you’re so good at taking charge! Like when you tried to blackmail me into masturbating over you that one time? That was so unimaginably fucking hot, I totally wanted to just give in, but I knew that your development was at a delicate stage and if I did I’d turn you into a monster. That’s the only reason I could hold back, Kira! The only reason. And if we’re really doing this… If we’re really taking this path…” Kira expects you to gesture at the machine but you indicate instead the space that stretches between the two of you “…then no matter what we decide we’re going to do with the machine, we’ll be fighting the entire world for it the rest of our lives. And there’s nobody I’d rather fight that battle beside than you.”

Kira stares at you. “ ***snkt*** ” She starts laughing uproariously. You scowl at her.

“What?”

She wipes the tears from her eyes, and tries to calm down. “Oh it’s nothing. It just finally clicked for me. You actually built an entire real-ass mind control device just to have sex with me. Like, world domination? Unthinkable wealth? Harem of supermodels? Nope, apparently sister fucking was priority numero uno.” She holds up one finger, smirking at you. “Gonna be honest, this hasn’t exactly swayed my historically held position that you’re a pathetic loser, but I guess I am really flattered. Good work!”

You blush. You can remember to the month how long it’s been since the last time Kira genuinely complimented you (on something not cock-related).

“Oh my god, are you blushing?”

“N-no! It’s just sleep deprivation!” you stammer desperately.

“You totally are! You’re really in love with me, aren’t you, you hot-for-sister freak? Gonna give me a valentine, lover-boy? It’s almost February, you know.”

You manage to recover yourself, and the blush fades. “Hey so just remind me real quick, which one of us is the repressed, perverted, loser virgin here again?”

“…”

“…”

“Fuck you, Jason.”

You shrug. “This dick’s open 24/7. Ready when you are.”


End file.
